Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, Chapter One
Chapter one of Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened. Plot '''Polar Forest Atticus stares into a raindrop on a leaf, the drop slides off and lands on his nose, which Darren found funny though Atticus humors him. The Happy Feet team were visiting the polar forest for old times, Gloria was admiring the flora, stretched and states "I feel awesome", Midia went ahead and says "me too, I'm so happy I could fly". Bo joined "aw a gentle warmth of the sun filtering through the soft scent of the tower of trees, a sweet breeze, truly the recipe for relaxation time" she calls out across the forest, which was in the middle of a frozen wasteland. "I can hardly believe we're in the middle of barren wasteland" Rinaldo remarks, "yeah, but we are" Trent comments, the teen animals find something ahead, and Mumble sees it too, it was what looked like a dome-shaped building, "hey that's it" he exclaims and he and his chums race down to it, which resembled a research station with a garden. Down at the main entrance, an Antarctopelta was greeting them "welcome to the prehistoric refuge, I'm Clyde, I've been waiting for you since Orital said he was bringing you here, well let me show around" he says, Orital introduces them as Mumble, Gloria, Ramon, Rinaldo, Raul, Atticus, Carmen, Darren, Skyla, Erik, Sven, Trent, Bryan, Midia, Bill, Will(both were on Mumble's shoulder), Shane, Lombardo, Melman & Maylene, Bo, Lovelace, and Nestor. "a pleasure, I can't believe it, being able to see all of this before it opens to the public, the chance of a life time" Skyla comments. Sven got confused by what she said and replies "what? I don't see any chances anywhere", Carmen corrects "the chance, not some one named chance". Suddenly an Umoonasaurus emerges from the brush and waves hello, everybody hollers "wow an Umoonasaurus", seconds later they go in the inside and Clyde explains "you see, the prehistoric refuge has a number of different environments, and these environments are suitable for the many plants and animals who are living here", the team aw it "it's fantastic" Ramon complimented, watching Vegavis fly around a saltwater pond, with Aristonectes swimming in it. "they're all having so much fun" Erik comments, Bryan comes up and asks "uh would be okay if we could socialize a bit?", Clyde answers "of course", and with that the teenager animals went to have fun, Melman saying "alright, lets go", Maylene joins "play time", all of the animals seem excited to have the Happy Feet teens join in, "everyone, lets go" Erik says and they all cheer. (Battle cry by Erin Bowman from Pokémon Galactic Battles in the background) *''Sometimes it's hard to know,'' *''Which way you're supposed to go'' *''But deep inside, you know you're strong'' *''If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong'' Up in a tree, a shy Thrinaxodon watches the excitement, but is scared to join them. A couple of Timimus were climbing trees. *''Sometimes it's hard to see,'' *''Just what's your destiny'' *''But when you find the path that's true,'' *''You'll know that's the one for you'' A pair of Trinisaura chase each other playfully and a small group of Cynognathus pass by. Also a Wintonotitan naps under a tree, but watches all the children animals, along with a Minmi. *''Stand up!'' *''(Stand up!)'' *''For what is right'' *''Be brave!'' *''(Be brave!)'' *''Get ready to fight!'' *''Hold on!'' *''(Hold on!)'' *''We're friends for life'' *''And if we come, together as one,'' *''Complete the quest, that we've begun,'' *''We will win the battle!'' *''Pokémon!'' The gang admire the scenery, the teens head into the action, Skyla was sizing up a Diamantinasaurus and both see how high they can stretch their necks, but end up hitting a ceiling, though they just shrug it off. *''The time is now, the game's begun!'' *''Together we will fight as one!'' *''Each of us, in our own way,'' *''Can make this world a better place'' Sven was flying with Aussiedracos, and Lovelace cheers him on. *''Stand up!'' *''(Stand up!)'' *''For what is right'' *''Be brave!'' *''(Be brave!)'' *''Get ready to fight!'' *''Hold on!'' *''(Hold on!)'' *''We're friends for life'' *''And if we come together as one,'' *''Complete the quest, that we've begun,'' *''We will win the battle!'' *''Pokémon!'' A Steropodon passes by with some Mythungas, the Thrinaxodon came out of it's tree and is fallowing behind a bush. On the hills, Qantassaurus start cartwheeling down, unintentionally right into the amigos, who jump out of the way. Shane and Darren have become attractive to some Eromangasaurus, all female, the Elephant Seal brothers blush from the popularity and Bryan was astounded, they were even treating them like patriarchs. *''Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone,'' *''You will find the courage and the strength to carry on'' *''And if you fall along the way,'' *''Have the faith you'll be okay'' *''Cause your friends are there for you,'' *''Reachin' out to pull you through'' The hybrid twins and the Krill pair start to ride them, Ramon tries to impress Carmen by doing some himself, but ends up falling down, but Carmen had better luck Ramon notices the Thrinaxodon looking from a rock, who retreats when Ramon saw it, Ramon encourages the synapsid to join and it does, it tries to join the ride, but ends up falling over, Ramon laughs and the Thrinaxodon humors itself. *''Stand up!'' *''(Stand up!)'' *''For what is right'' *''Be brave!'' *''(Be brave!)'' *''Get ready to fight!'' *''Hold on!'' *''(Hold on!)'' *''We're friends for life'' *''And if we come together as one,'' *''Complete the quest, that we've begun,'' *''We will win the battle!'' *''Pokémon!'' (sorry about the lyrics, I couldn't think of any alternatives) A herd of Muttaburrasaurus come to a freshwater pond to drink, the gang watch them wade, and a Kronosaurus comes to say hello. Outside in the garden, the gang tour around and Clyde explains "the area surrounding the prehistoric refuge have plants from all timelines, so there is always something in bloom all the time" Lombardo comes up to some and says "amazing" and Shane compliments 'there's nothing more relaxing than being surrounded by the sweet fragrance of flowers like these", Clyde then points and says "and look up ahead, a hedge maze", Erik looks at him and asks "a hedge maze? how cool is that? see ya there" he finishes rushing off, with his friends and the Thrinaxodon fallowing. In the maze, Maylene commands "this way guys" and away they went, "honestly, such kids" Midia says and the parents kind of agree, suddenly Orital notices something in the trees, catching sight of an Ornithocheirus, though he didn't know it. Lovelace notices and asks "Orital what is it?", Orital answers "for a second I thought that I saw something fly by" everyone else look in the brush, but see nothing, "I guess not" Orital dismisses. "well I still have some work to do, see ya later" Clyde states, heading back to the building, "thanks for everything Clyde" the others call. Back in the maze, the teens were looking for the other side, Atticus was first "whoa whoa whoa this way" he calls out to the others, and they eventually find it, the Thrinaxodon cuts through the plant walls to get there. They arrive at a lake decorated with many kinds of aquatic plants, on the banks there were magnolia trees, Darren was the first to ask "what kind of flowers are those?" directing to the magnolia flowers. Unknown to them for the moment, the juvenile Ornithocheirus is sitting on the bank watching them, Maylene notices it first, the pterosaur tries to play dead, Maylene walks over to it with the others fallowing her, all of them were amazed at it. "what pterosaur is this" Bo asks, though not even the twins were sure of what species it is, Atticus goes around it and taps on it asking "is it alive?", Maylene nods and Erik gets on top asking "wait are you sure?". Suddenly the pterosaur rises upward and takes off with Erik onboard, looking like he's surfing on air "wow look at go, it really is a pterosaur" he comments, trying to keep his balance, a quick circle around and Atticus, Bo and Maylene join the ride, they were having a ball "this is so cool" Atticus squeals. The Ornithocheirus twists and turns around the lake, "haha, isn't this fun?" Maylene asks. Shane, Darren, Melman and the Thrinaxodon sit on the shore and watching. "Alright" Erik shouts, the pterosaur dives under a bridge made of rock, "wahoo" Bo shouts along, the pterosaur makes a U-turn and heads back, suddenly an Aspidorhynchus jumps out in front of them and they gasp in fright, however the Ornithocheirus flies upward over the rock bridge and out of reach, it then prepares to land, with the teens falling off and Erik almost fell in the water, but the pterosaur grabs him and pulls him back, "thank you" he says, afterwards the elephant seals come over and Shane says "that's cool, you can fly around with penguins on your back huh? aswome, I love it" and the others nod. They then settle and Atticus asks "so you're here all by your self?" the others nod in agreement, the pterosaur looks down and utters "I want to go home" the gang was surprised and Darren remarks "you talked" the pterosaur again utters "home, home". "so are you lost or something?" Bo asks, the pterosaur looks at her curiously asking "lost?", Erik answers "don't know where you are, we mean lost", the pterosaur still didn't get it, "ah, how can we explain this?, when you're lost it's like 'mommy, mommy where are you? gaaaaaaa' you get it?", Atticus explains, yet the Ornithocheirus still didn't get it, the group sulked in frustration. Suddenly Gloria called out "Erik" as she and the other parents come over, the Ornithocheirus notices and gets a little scared, "is that a pterosaur?" Raul asks, "I've never seen it" Bryan says, "yeah we think it's lost" Maylene stated, "but how do know?" Trent asked, "it told us so" Atticus answers, the grown-ups look in fascination and say "yeah?", the pterosaur once again plays dead, "it's playing dead" Nestor exclaimed, "hey it's alright, they're friends of ours" Melman informs, the pterosaur relaxed, "wow awesome" Lovelace complimented and Gloria wave hello, the pterosaur suddenly turned gloomy again as it sat down, everyone was confused, the pterosaur stares at the magnolia flowers fallen off and says "I want to go home". "What's the matter? oh are you crying?" Mumble asked and everyone else gather around "go home, go home" it mutters again, "come on now don't cry" Maylene soothed, "you've got nothing to worry about, tell you what, we'll help you get back home, I promise" Erik vowed and Maylene nodded along, "you will?" the Ornithocheirus asked, "hold a sec Erik, do you actually know where it's home is?" Mumble asked "Nope" both Erik and Maylene admitted, causing the adults to stare in surprise, "that could be a problem" Sven guesses, "everything will work out, I'll make it work out" Maylene vowed, with Erik supporting her, "uh don't make a promise you can't keep" Bryan states, though Trent retorted "you didn't keep yours on purpose" causing the others to laugh, even Bryan's sons, "and hey if you came across a lost seal pup, you wouldn't just walk away would you?" Midia asked Bryan, the last part being a slight warning, Bryan laughs nervously and answers "no, I guess I wouldn't", Midia and Trent laugh a little, not sure if Bryan would do that. Suddenly the patriarch Ornithocheirus arrives with a female, and the Happy Feet team notice and gasp, "that's awesome, all your friends are here, you'll be fine" Atticus soothes and pats it's head, though the patriarch doesn't exactly like it, as it attacked with a sonic boom that launched them away, "what's the big idea attacking us?" Midia growled, but the Ornithocheirus just starts throwing another sonic boom, but Trent countered it by swatting it away with his tail, "come guys, this way" Rinaldo calls out, "guys hurry" Gloria shouts too, and they fallow, the two adult Ornithocheirus charge up another attack, and Trent tries to knock them back with his tail again, but this time failed to, Skyla gasped, and Trent was practically flying back and landed a few feet away, "Trent!" Skyla calls and she and the others rush to help him, "dad!" the twins exclaim, Trent opened his eyes, he was alive but crippled, Skyla growled vengefully, "who are they?" Lovelace asks, the juvenile halts them, encouraging them to stop, "what are you doing Sherlock, destroy the enemy" the patriarch ordered, but the juvenile, Sherlock, resists, "do it" the patriarch commands again, lighting up his eyes to hypnotize, Sherlock becomes possessed and says "yes" and turns around to attack. It charges up a sonic boom at the team, but Bo shouts "wait stop!", suddenly Sherlock struggles mentally, but the patriarch again commands "do it", still Sherlock resists, "I said stop!" Erik repeats, "do it!" the patriarch commands again, "yes, I must" and with that he fires. "Stop this right now!" Erik shouts again, but it didn't work this time, suddenly a Frost Dragon zooms at light speed and blocks the attack, which causes an explosion, "lets go" the patriarch commands and all three fly away. Back at the explosion, there was a crater that lead underground, the dragon lowered the Happy Feet team to safety, when they notice this, they look up and see the dragon, "what kind of reptile is that" Carmen asks, "hold on, I've seen this creature before, it's..." Orital answers, but the dragon finishes "I am Beth the frost dragon". "Beth the frost dragon?" Mumble exclaims, "are you alright?" she asks them, "yeah" Bryan answers, "we're fine", Bill answers too, "I am not speaking to you" she clarified harshly, "I'm asking you birds and reptiles", she continued, said birds and reptiles blushed and she added "hmm, that was dangerous". "Thanks for getting us out of that trouble" Sven thanked, "I don't need your gratitude, I was only trying to save the birds and reptiles" she replied and she was about to leave when Atticus called "wait a minute" causing Beth to stop and look back again "who were those pterosaurs you were with?" he continues, Beth hesitated for a moment as Atticus added, "please tell us, we gotta know more". Beth sighed and spoke "Ornithocheirus, a pterosaur whose been extinct for 125 million years", Gloria commented "wow Ornithocheirus", Trent thoughtfully said "a species of pterosaur", then Shane asked "but why are they here?" Beth answered "the Ornithocheirus were zombified from ancient fossils and gained supernatural abilities by people". "zombified from fossils?" Will asked in amazement, "for them, everything that exists today is totally new, a completely alien world" Beth explains having landed on the debris to rest her wings, "so when they opened their eyes, everything had been transformed",Orital said and Trent added "I get it". "and so, in truth, the Ornithocheirus do not belong in this world" Beth said, remembering how she wasn't a naturally evolved species, and continues, "the same as me". "you?" Melman asked, Beth nodded and stated "yes, I am also a creature revived by people", the group gasp, Beth continues "I know precisely how they feel" having flashbacks about her resurrection, being restrained by strange drones, but she destroys them, "they see everything as their enemy" she finishes, "hold on, it didn't act like that" Erik objected, remembering the fun-loving juvenile, "but Erik, it attacked us" Lombardo reminds, "right" Bo agrees. Beth then leaves saying "I want you to forget you ever saw me" and flies out. Up above Alpha Skua and his gang find the pit and get the wind knocked out of themselves when Beth jets into the sky, the Happy Feet team stare out for a moment, and Mumble murmurs "Beth the frost dragon". Back with the Skua group, Vinnie exclaims "you saw that didn't you?" Dino answers "with both my eyes", Alpha Skua also says "and heard it right", and Frankie jokes "and I can hear the grass grow" Alpha Skua laughs evilly and says "we've hit the jackpot, we've just been given the opportunity of a life time", "lucky us" Vinnie compliments, "life gives you a chance" Dino cheers, "feeling like chance" all four of them cheer, and an Umoonasaurus suddenly walks past them and they stare at it in confusion, but return to their goal "all those many long, long hours we put into getting revenge on da flipper bird" alpha skua says excitedly, "it's paying off for me and you" Dino says darkly, "imagine commanding a group of Ornithocheirus into battle" Frankie says dreamingly, "and install the frost dragon as the head of our crew" Vinnie joins in " we'll rule all of Antarctica" Dino exclaims, "with an iron fist" Frankie cheers, "and with a king no one can resist" alpha skua finishes, then adds "lets get those pterosaurs and bring our dream to life", he then headed off, with the rest cheering "alright", and all headed off to do a scheme that they may never achieve. stay tuned for Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened, Chapter Two Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters